Nathan Black
: Mooscittles (real name Nathan Black) resides within the GTA V universe and was created by TheIrregularsHub member Mooscittles. He is the sexually frustrated, hopeless romantic man child member of the Irregulars Crew. He is Matthew Ichabod's rival, much to Leo and Anna's utmost displeasure, clashing with him relentlessly. Overview Personality Nathan has a tendency to go too far with self deprecating jokes and complaints about being single, he is easily the most desperate and depraved member of the Irregulars Crew, at least when it comes to his love life. His rampant criminal acts are often an attempt at repressing his pent up sexual frustration and deep personal flaws. He often clashes with Matthew Ichabod, repeatedly trying (and failing) to 'get even' with him on a score board that doesn't matter, to the detriment of the entire group and their friendship. Relationships Nathan is more or less a introvert, he only has his trusty crew in his life, no family and no actual friends outside of the crime business, however this doesn't bother him too much considering he's just fine with hanging out with the Irregulars. He does however have an irredeemably broken relationship with Matthew Ichabod, to the point where the two are close to killing each other on every encounter. Notes * Despite his hatred and distrust towards Matthew, the two can work relatively well during heists and missions. * Perhaps the most fashionable member of the group (next to Anna) Nathan is very passionate about his threads, and can always be seen sporting some arrangement of vibrant jackets, fancy top hats, and the shortest of shorts. * He has a 5'o clock shadow beard which has been dyed pink, with pink contacts too, leading to the assumption that his favorite color is pink. He often sports a pink balaclava over his head, which he calls his "pink sock." Vehicles Nathan is a big vehicle enthusiast. It's not often he spends his Ill-gotten wealth but when he does it's usually on cars and bikes to get him around Los Santos and Blaine County in style. Never one to fit in with the norm, Black always opts for the most outlandish and nonsensical automobiles and colors to pain them in, from his dirty old rusty Regina to his bright pink Faggio with Zebra print seat. He is the proud owner of two 10 car garages across Los Santos, and they hold such classics as: * Regina (destroyed, replaced)''https://the-ireg-crew.fandom.com/wiki/Matthew_Ichabod#Regina * Weny Issi * Imponte Ruiner * Bravado Buffalo * Fathom FQ 2 * Declasse Granger * Vapid Sandking XL * Mammoth Patriot * Vapid Dominator * Annis Elegy RH8 * Declasse Sabre Tubro * Vapid Peyote * Regina ''(replacement) * Vulcar Ingot * Ocelot Jackel * Bravado Rumpo * BF Raptor * Nagasaki Chimera * Dinka Akuma * Western Daemon * Pegassi Faggio '''' Gallery Bandicam 2016-08-03 23-28-09-267.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-31 00-13-25-481.jpg NathanBiker.jpg Bandicam_2016-11-14_19-37-36-807.jpg Bandicam_2016-11-14_19-37-33-471.jpg Bandicam_2016-11-14_19-37-51-717.jpg Bandicam_2016-11-14_19-37-57-990.jpg Bandicam_2016-11-14_19-38-03-698.jpg Bandicam_2016-11-14_19-38-07-760.jpg Bandicam_2016-11-14_19-38-16-421.jpg Bandicam_2016-11-14_19-38-18-623.jpg Bandicam 2016-11-14 19-38-20-914.jpg References Category:Characters Category:The Irregulars Category:GTA V